A Choice at the Gate
by oakleaf
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, really. Four people, a Gate and a choice. Spoilers for chapters into the 100's. AU because of chapter 108.


**A Choice at the Gate**

**Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, really. Four people, a Gate and a choice. Spoilers for chapters into the 100's. AU because of chapter 108.**

**A/N: There are quite a few 'why's in this fanfiction. That's because plot bunnies attacked me at night and I wasn't thinking straight. Just go with the flow. It's rather angsty, so if you don't like that kind of thing, you can push the back button now. Just another reminder, THERE ARE SPOILERS!**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

Four people stand before an intricately carved gate. Each of them has a disability, and is trying to get what they have given to the Gate back.

A man with jet black hair but no pupils in his eyes, trying to regain his vision.

Two boys, one missing an arm and a leg, the other with no body but with his soul attached to armour, trying to get their bodies back.

A woman whose disability cannot be seen, but who is trying to regain the ability to nurture the seed of life.

Between them they hold one red stone. A Philosopher's Stone charged full of energy.

Before them stands a white figure, camouflaged against the whiteness of the portal of Truth outlined with black specks. They hear the multilayered voice that they all know.

"There's only enough energy for three of you to get your bodies back. All of you must agree to the decision of who misses out."

A long silence followed these words.

Izumi was the one that spoke up first.

"I'll drop out. I've been missing what I've given up for so long that it doesn't make a difference to me anymore. You three are still young and ambitious and need all you can get to succeed in this life. I've resigned myself to the fact that I am never going to strike it rich or be famous."

"Sensei!" Al's voice rings out. "You can't! Nii-san and I have lived with you and seen how hard it has been for you these past years. Don't do this to yourself. I would give up the chance to get my body back if it meant I could give someone else a better life."

"Nonsense, Alphonse." Roy may not be able to see anything but he knew that the tensions were building. "You are the reason Ed became a State Alchemist. He's been working so hard, sacrificing so much; you can't just say that you don't want to do that anymore. If anyone shouldn't get themselves restored, it's me. There are so many people in this world affected by blindness, that I'm sure I could lead a normal life."

No-one spoke for a while. Ed broke the silence.

"I am the one who should not be restored."

"You're still so young…" interjected Roy and Izumi.

"But I am the one who has had the easiest life since our separate human transmutation. While it is true having automail has been painful, the worst part of it is over, and most people think that I am normal at first glance. Sensei, I know how much you've suffered, just like Al said. You're constantly sick, and there is no way I would see you suffer like that any longer. I also feel like I owe you something for being something like a second mum to me, and also being a wonderful alchemy teacher.

"Colonel. I have grown to respect you these past years, even if I don't show it. Your support in helping me locate a Philosopher's Stone, everything. I feel that I owe you something too. Also, Amestris needs a new Führer. You have my vote. But you need to see to do that, right?"

"Has it just started raining here?" No-one had the guts to tell Roy that he was crying.

"We promised ourselves that we'd get our bodies back together," Al said looking suspicious and betrayed at the same time.

"Al. Think about it. If we both get our bodies back, then either the Colonel or Sensei has to suffer. Really, it's better this way. Imagine Winry's face if I had to tell her I didn't need automail anymore."

Al sighed. "I guess I'll never make you change your mind. I don't like it, but I can't see a better suggestion."

"We've come to a decision," Ed said loudly to the Gate, "I'll be the one who isn't getting their body back."

"Everyone agree?" the Gate asked in return.

"Yes," was heard from all sides.

Ed was the first one to wake up.

"Al!" he yelled and scrambled over to his brother's side, looking at the body that belonged to his brother, and hoping that everything has gone alright.

"Nii-san…" Al sat up looking over his recently restored body and started crying, leaning on Ed's shoulder.

Soon the other two alchemists had also awoken, and seeing the scene before them, ran in and joined the embrace.

"Ed. Thank you for giving up your dream so that I may achieve mine. Will you stay on and support me though?"

Ed just turned in Roy's direction, and meeting Roy's one again onyx gaze, smiled. Both parties knew what that meant.

Izumi had nothing to say, just hugging the two brothers until medical crews came and started examining Al.

The four alchemists, three of whom had achieved a dream, stood and smiled. Taking one last look at each other, they set off again on their own separate paths.

**Wow, it's over. The ending was awkward to write, so that's why it might seem a little off. Review? Please?**


End file.
